Transmit beamforming with nulling techniques have been considered for wireless networks to increase system performance. For instance, such techniques have been considered for Worldwide Interoperability for Microwave Access (WiMAX) networks and planned WiMAX II networks. More particularly, such techniques have been considered for cell edge users that are stationary or have low mobility.
In interference limited cellular deployments, beamforming with nulling may advantageously attenuate interfering transmissions while boosting power to desired user devices. As a result, signal to interference-plus-noise ratio (SINR) performance may be improved for communications with user devices.
Beamforming techniques may increase system complexity. For instance, the employment of such techniques may involve the identification of cell edge mobile devices, the allocation of communications resources among such mobile devices, and the determination of beamforming weights for such devices.